


Beyond the Red Door

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky and the Reader are interested in each other, Crossover, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Ezio opened a door to escape and ended up in a place he never expected.This is a time travel crossover based on a prompt request.





	Beyond the Red Door

It had been a quiet afternoon for you, emphasis on had. No sooner had you put dinner in the over for your date tonight and had set down at the table to read then you heard yelling and a loud crashing sound. Looking out the window, you saw what looked like a pair of boots sticking out from underneath the bushes.

Walking over carefully, you peered over and saw a large man dressed in clothing the likes of which you had never seen before. He looked as if he had just attended Carnivale, despite the fact it wasn’t the time of year for it.

“Oh my god, are you ok?!” You asked.

Swearing slightly the man rolled over, revealing a bloody face. Looking up at you, he seemed horribly confused.

“I’m fine, I just…ow” he groaned.

Reaching out to help lift him, he slowly got up and onto his feet. Guiding him slowly, you brought him inside and sat him down on a chair, pulling his hood back so you could get a better look at him.

Grabbing some cloths, water and a first aid kit, you set about cleaning the blood off. Seeing that the cut to his face was superficial, you put a clean bandage on. Through the whole process, the man sat quietly with his eyes closed.

“Are you hurt elsewhere?” You asked.

“I don’t believe so. I’ve fallen off higher places and survived.” He said wincing, slowly opening his eyes. Taking in the sight of you, he looked very confused. Before him was a woman not quite 5ft tall, clothes in a style he had never seen before, a long pink what looked to Ezio like a short dress and blue trousers, and long brown hair worn loose. A rather lovely woman at that.

“Do you know your name?” You inquired.

“Its. Ezio. Ezio Auditore da Firenze my lady” Ezio replied, taking your hand and kissing it.

“That’s quite the name Signore Auditore.” You said. Pulling up another chair you asked “Do you remember how you ended up in my back yard?”

“The last thing I remember was being chased by some guards. I saw this door that was red and I thought it would be a place to hide, but as soon as I opened it, everything went black. The next thing I knew, you were standing above me.”

“May I ask what the deal is with your clothes? You look like you were just at Carnivale.” You asked smiling.

Ezio looked at you strangely. “This is what I wear every day.”

“Every day you wear robes and what looks like armor and a cape?” You asked.

“Is this not what people wear?” Ezio asked.

“Not around here. But no worries. It suits you.” You said smiling, which seemed to relax Ezio a bit.

Suddenly you were both startled by a knock at the door.

“Oh that must be Bucky. Stay here and rest. I’ll be right back” You said rising to answer the door.

Still remaining at the table, Ezio was still trying to process what had happened. He didn’t know if he was actually awake, knocked out and dreaming or if this was in fact the afterlife. With so many things around him he didn’t recognize, he didn’t know what to think.

Looking at the table, he spied a large piece of paper. Picking it up and looking it over, he saw a series of numbers. 12/07/2017.

2017?! That’s not possible. It supposed to be 1488?!

Hearing the young woman speaking to another, Ezio considered his next move. Not knowing where he was, he felt it was best to stay until he could get more information.

Walking back into the room, you were accompanied by another man. Tall, with brown hair, wearing motorcycle leathers that covered what appeared to be armor, Ezio’s mind continued to spin.

“Who is this?” Bucky asked.

“This is the man I was telling you about. The one I found in my yard.” You said.

“Has he tried to hurt you?” Bucky asked, starting to get angry.

“I do not know who you are Signore” Ezio said as he stood up “But I would never harm any young woman. Especially not this lovely one who has helped me.”

“Enough! Both of you!” You said, not in the mood for male posturing. “Bucky, this is Elio Auditore de Firenze. Ezio this is, James Buchanan Barnes. Or Bucky as he’s called.”

The two men stood there silently, taking measure of each other.

At that moment, the oven went off. Turning around and waving your arm, the oven shut off. With another wave, the door opened and dinner slowly levitated out of the oven onto the counter top. Witnessing this was too much for Ezio, who proceeded to pass out.

Shouldn’t you have warned him you were going to do that?

I would have, but most don’t believe it until they see it.

Waking up, Ezio realized that he was back in the chair. Not sure what to think about anything anymore, he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Forgive me my lady, this is a lot to take in. Perhaps I should depart…” Ezio started to rise from the chair but quickly felt dizzy and sat back down.

“I think you should stay a bit and rest Ezio. At least until we can figure something out for you.” You said.

“Are you sure about that?” Bucky asked.

“Bucky, I may be small, but you have seen what I can do.” You said.

“Fair enough, but I am sticking around until we know more.” Bucky said, eyeing Ezio.

“Well since we are all here, how about we eat?” You asked.

“Food does sound rather good right now.” Ezio admitted.

Setting the table and filling the plates, what was supposed to be a dinner date between you and Bucky had turned into something that could only be described as awkward. Ezio made what he thought was polite small talk which to modern ears sounded more like flirting. You were beginning to wonder if Bucky was going to break the silverware.

After dinner was finished, you poured coffee which Ezio took gratefully. Remaining at the table, Ezio continued to observe things. Too many things didn’t make sense. Here he was in the home of an unmarried woman who was having dinner with two men who were not her husband. Not that Ezio minded that fact but he could tell that this Bucky resented his presence. Ezio felt that he had inadvertently intruded on something personal and for that he felt awful.

“My lady, might I speak to you for a moment?” Ezio asked. Bucky’s eyes flashed anger at this.

“Sure…” you said, nervous about what Ezio might say.

Taking him into the living room, Bucky stood close to the door to keep watch.

“My lady, I’ve the impression that my presence here has disrupted things for you and for that I am sorry. If I can only just ask for your help just long enough to get me back home, I would be forever in your debt.” Ezio said.

“I think we can do that. But what if we can’t send you back?” You asked.

“Then I would need someone who can show me how things work here. That someone could be both you and Bucky. I know he doesn’t trust me. But since I do not know how long I will be here, I would at least like the chance to earn that trust.” Ezio said.

Stunned not only by what was said, but how it was said, both you and Bucky considered the offer. Joining the two of you, Bucky regarded Ezio in a slightly different way.

“Okay” You said. “Let’s see where this goes.”


End file.
